


Burning Desire

by urisarang



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Barry gets hit with a meta's power that awakens his darkest desire and forces him to act on it, but its not what anyone could have expected it to be.  Eobard masquerading as Dr Wells is there to prevent Barry from doing anything he'll regret, but when Barry's desires coincide with his own he finds himself unable to resist.





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a a super short lemon for practice since I haven't written one in over a damn decade, but well feelings happened. I've only seen up to Flash Back so only spoilers for up to that point.

Harrison Wells watches as Barry gets hit in the face with a pink cloud of smoke blown from the mouth of a dangerous meta they had been chasing rumors of. The woman in red, dubbed The Temptress by Cisco, has had a string of odd occurrences in the wake of her crime spree. She would walk right into a bank and take whatever she liked as all that got close to her would stop what they were doing and run off to do whatever dark desire they had been hiding in their hearts.

 

It was proving awkward and very unpredictable to prevent those affected from causing damage. Luckily most of those affected's desires centered on lust not violence, but on the same hand some stooped to violence to get what they wanted. Barry had found this out the hard way last night when he arrived too late to stop one man from raping his coworker as she screamed for him to stop. 

 

Once Barry had pulled the man off the woman the pink glow in the man's eyes faded and the meta's dark spell lost its grip. The man vomited once he realized what he had done to the woman he has loved for years with his own two hands. Any hope the man had held for a future with her taken from them both by the meta's twisted spell.

 

The entire team took it hard, so much so that Cisco and Caitlin took tonight off leaving just Wells to watch over Barry while he went on patrol. None took it as hard as Barry of course, despite the broken record of 'not your fault's' the young man takes the blame upon himself and thus his fool hardy self appointed patrols. It was all that Wells could do to get Barry to agree to let him watch from S.T.A.R. labs in case something went wrong.

 

"Barry." Dr Wells's baritone voice calls out as he watches the Flash's vitals fluctuate wildly on the screen before him. "Barry!" He says with more force into the mic when Barry doesn't respond the first time. 

 

"Dr..." Barry slurs his voice barely audible as the pink smoke sinks its claws into his meta physiology. 

 

"Barry, listen to me very carefully. You need to get back to S.T.A.R. labs. Right. Now. Don't hesitate, don't think about it. Just get here now. I need you." Wells waits with baited breath for the one, then two moments that go by before Barry shakes his head and disappears with a flash heading back to S.T.A.R. labs faster than he's previously ever gone.

 

Wells doesn't celebrate the small victory and instead his mind races for ways he can prevent Barry from doing something horrible to Iris without revealing himself to the younger speedster. He only has 5.3 seconds before Barry arrives and he has no way of knowing how much the meta will be affected, his only hope is that he can talk Barry through phasing the contagion out of his system before it takes hold and he does something that will haunt him for the rest of his days.

 

A swish of papers fluttering to the ground announces the arrival of the young speedster. Wells takes in the way Barry's frame shudders, the ragged gulps of air and knows he has little time to talk the young man down.

 

"Barry. You have been affected by the meta's powers and its affecting your judgement. You cannot trust yourself, you must instead place your trust in me and listen to me and do exactly what I tell you to do." Barry's eyes dart to Wells and flinch away as he lurches taking a halting step towards the man in the wheel chair. 

 

This is not good.

 

"Barry."

 

"Dr. Wells." Barry interrupts his voice shaking as he rips his mask off revealing the pink glow in his eyes. 

 

"Barry, listen to me you're not in your right mind right now and you are about to do something you will regret for the rest of your life."

 

"Oh, I very much doubt that doctor." Barry rips off the gloves off his hands and tosses them to the floor all the while his eyes never leaving Wells's. "I see the way you look at me."

 

Wells' mind races as he realizes his carefully laid plan is about to come crashing down. Its too early for the Flash to figure out who and what he is, he hasn't gotten enough speed force to consistently use his abilities and to be able to fight the Flash. It appears that Barry's desire is going to go the violent route and he'll be nearly impossible to stop at this point. Wells isn't ready to return to being Eobard, the Flash's greatest enemy, not yet. Its too soon for his carefully laid plans.

 

"You look at me as if you want to eat me. Like I belong to you just that I don't know it yet." Barry unzips the front of his uniform to his waist exposing a trail of his heaving chest that glistens with a sheen of sweat accentuating his lithe figure. Wells can't look away as a drop of sweat makes its way down the young man's chest, runs down his abs to disappear lower.

 

"Barry I-" Wells starts but a super speed finger to his lips silences him. Wells looks up at Barry as he towers over him, the young man's eyes are fixated on the older man's lips as he traces them with his finger. Adrenaline floods his system and his foot twitches in anticipation of having to reveal himself and fight for his life. 

 

"It's okay, I want you too. I always have before I even knew you. But now that we work closely together I want you more and more each day." The older man jerks in surprise as Barry climbs onto his lap and straddles him. Without conscious thought his hands find themselves gripping leather clad thighs.

 

Oh. It never occurred to Eobard that the Flash's hero worship for the great Dr Wells would have turned into infatuation. Barry never showed signs of wanting anything but the fairer sex, but it appears that is this way they both are alike. Eobard's hero worship of the Flash had led him to gain the same powers and travel back in time to meet his childhood hero, but they say to never meet your heroes as they always fall short.

 

The Flash that Eobard had seen was nothing like the history books had made him out to be. The man he saw was no hero, he acted the part on the outside but inside he was a power hungry man who took it upon himself to play god with the mere mortals around him. He used his powers to take anything and everything he desired. The Flash of that time was a man who recklessly controlled those around him. He enjoyed playing the part of the hero, but he was not one. It was all a facade to make himself the benevolent god.

 

Eobard was devastated to see all his childhood dreams fall to shreds in light of the truth. It was then that his feelings twisted first and and he wanted to ruin the Flash's good name. He devoted his life to telling the world who the Flash really was and to do so he became the Reverse Flash. He had set out to be the real hero but along the way he made hard choices, he slowly followed Flash into the role of a villain.

 

Unwittingly he in his final act of rage and violence against the scarlet speedster he managed to twist the timeline in such a way that he created the hero his childhood remembers. Eobard watched for years as the child grew up without the taint of darkness of the other. The tragedy of losing his mother so young, the loving car of the West home, so many factors that Eobard could never have for seen led to Barry appreciating the frailty of life. 

 

He was baptized by the double tragedy of losing his mother and his father at such a young age and gained a new destiny. Instead of having everything and valuing none of it the young man learned to love and cherish what little he had in life. His life was full of sorrow and loss but his adopted family helped carry him through it to become a man worthy of anyone's respect. 

 

By the time Eobard had set up the accelerator to have its happy little accident and create the Flash so he could return home he found that the rage he had held onto for so long had all but faded away. The young man had grown into a respectable man, all the trappings of a would be hero just waiting for fate, or Eobard himself, to give him powers to do great good. He would forever have the blood of Barry's mother on his hands, but in doing so he had created a hero and it was the least he could do to give the man back his destiny of being a hero so against the risks he made lightning strike twice.

 

"I know why you never act, it can't be the older man, the mentor who makes the first move. It's been on me to start this, but I've been too scared to lose you. That I'd push you away, that maybe I was imagining it." Barry shifts his hips grinding his ass into Wells's rapidly swelling cock eliciting a small moan from both their throats and pulling Eobard back to the present from his inner turmoil.

 

"But I'm not imagining this. You want me. You need me, like I need you. There is something between us, something more. Something bigger than all of this and you know it. I can feel it, but you always hold back. You're always waiting." Barry slides Wells's glasses off his face and gently sets them down on the nearby console. 

 

Barry peers deeply into the older man's eyes from a bare few inches away. As one their breath mingles between them. Wells can see into Barry, past the pink tinge to the base desires that Barry had been holding on to for so long. 

 

He never once in all his planning ever even had the thought cross his impressive mind that the Flash, that Barry could fall for him. In all the times that they had fought one another had across space and time never once had the Flash shown anything but disdain or disbelief for their obvious connection. He closes his eyes and turns away from the tantalizing fruit of everything he has ever wanted. 

 

"It's okay, you don't have to wait anymore. I'm here and want this, I need this. You don't have to pretend anymore. I've always been able to see the darkness within you that you keep hidden, I want that too." Eobard reopens his eyes at that admission that can't mean what he wants it to mean.

 

Barry brushes his lips against the older man's flicking his tongue out to catch just a taste earning a shudder from the man under him. Barry leans back biting his lip as he slowly slides the top of his uniform off his shoulders exposing the broad expanse of his chest to the chill air. His nipples hardening before Eobard's eyes as the cool air does its magic.

 

"I know you are a control freak, that you have a burning need to own things. To make them yours." Barry runs a hand down his chest brushing a perked nipple causing him to catch his breath. "I want to be yours, I think I have always been waiting for you to claim me. To take me."

 

Barry slides down off the older man's lap onto his knees. Eobard feels cold without the heat of the younger man atop him, but the delightful fire that burns in the younger man's eyes goes straight to his loins. Barry's eyes zero in on the bulge of the older man's cock as it strains against the fabric of his slacks.

 

"I don't think you believe that I want this yet, that I like the difference of power between us. Well here I am. On my knees." Barry leans back over an nuzzles his face into the older man's lap stealing his breath away. Barry looks up through his long lashes at Wells as he mouths at the cloth covered bulge.

 

"Barry." The older man breaths out the name as if it were a praise to god. 

 

"Tell me how I can please you. I've had so, so many fantasies of a night together with you. There is nothing I won't like. I could suck you off with you fully dressed and composed like this. I know I don't have experience, but I've been practicing in the shower, I won't disappoint you." 

 

Eobard groans loudly at the thought of Barry practicing, for him and him alone. His sweet innocent Barry gagging practicing for the day he can take his cock is too much for the older man. He growls and pulls Barry's face to his own and claims the younger's man mouth with his own. 

 

Barry's lips part eagerly for Eobard's tongue as it invades his mouth. Both men moan as their tongues meet for the first time. They dance around one another, Barry teasingly flicks out at the older man before dancing away trying to get the older man to chase and chase he does. Their tongues play tag not unlike the battles they have waged against one another in a different time, a different universe.

 

Eobard feels the pop of the top button of his pants coming undone as Barry works his hand into the seated man's pants. Eobard releases the younger man's head and breaks their kiss with a moan as Barry wraps his hand around Eobard's erection. Barry leans forward so his forehead rests against the other man's.

 

"Please," Barry breaths out shifting to speak into the older man's ear, "I've wanted this for so long, how many nights I stayed up imaging myself ridding you in this chair." Barry flicks his tongue out drawing the soft lobe to his lips for the barest of nibbles. 

 

"Just one night, give me just one night to show you all I can be. Let me be yours completely just this once, I don't think I can fight this any longer." Barry moves so he can look into his mentor's eyes. The pink tinge is pulsing in war against the red lighting of the speed force as the young speedster struggles to hold himself back from just taking what he has long desired. The Flash's eyes shine with unshed tears that unexpectedly pull at Eobard's broken heart strings. 

 

"I'm begging you to tell me this is okay, I-I can't stop myself and I don't-I can't."

 

"Shhh it's okay." Eobard lifts a hand to wipe away the tear that slipped free. "I want this Barry, more than you can ever know." 

 

Barry hiccups a revealed half laugh out glad that he isn't about to rape someone he cares for. Eobard pulls Barry's free hand to his mouth to place a gentle kiss against his knuckles. 

 

"You mean more to me than you'll ever know Barry Allen. I don't want one night, I want them all. I want you, all of you." Barry's eyes dilate with a surge of arousal. "You are mine. You always have been, you just didn't know it." The warring in Barry's eyes abruptly ends with the pink pulsing as Barry loses control of his base desires.

 

In the next instant Barry is standing before Eobard in all his naked glory. Sweat makes his body glisten beautifully in the lab's lighting. His cock doesn't disappoint either. It stands out proud long and thin matching Barry perfectly. Eobard licks his lips at the tantalizing sight before him silently thanking the speed force gods who allowed him to mess up the time line in such a perfect way.

 

"I've always wanted to ride you, like this." Barry says as he crawls onto Eobard's lap and frees his straining erection from his suit slacks. "Sometimes I suck you off before you fuck me, but I don't think I can wait. I need you inside me."

 

"Oh Barry. I want that too, but if you're not prepared I'll hurt you and I don't want that." Not anymore, not if I can have you like this Eobard finishes silently. A flash and Barry is back on top of his lap but this time sporting a bottle of lubricant clearly taken from the nearby medical bay.

 

"I watched a lot of videos about it, how I need to to take extra care since its my first time so you don't need to worry I can do it real quick." Barry reaches behind him but Eobard grabs his hand and stops him.

 

"No super speed. Do it slow. I want to watch." Eobard releases Barry's arm and move to lightly grasp his cock waiting for the show to start. 

 

Barry bites his lip as he slowly moves a finger around his entrance teasing himself while looking into his mentor's eyes. A surge of precum leaks out of his dick at having all of of his mentor's intense focus on him. Every part of that great intellect is being used to watch Barry as he works himself open, burning it into his memory for all time. 

 

The lithe form above him shudders as he gets his first finger in past the arousal relaxed muscles. He works his finger in and out of himself imagining its Dr. Wells's cock working him open instead. Its not enough, not nearly enough so he slowly pushes another finger into himself with a moan.

 

"You're doing very good Barry." The man's praise goes straight to his dick heightening his arousal and letting the second finger slip past the ring of muscles easily. "Fuck yourself on your fingers, get yourself ready for me." 

 

Barry's thighs shake with pleasure at the commanding tone he has been hoping for. Eager to obey Barry trusts his fingers in and out of himself just shy of super speed letting out wanton moans as his arousal grows. 

 

"You can take more than that Barry." Barry takes in a heaving breath before working a third finger into himself. "Good boy." His leaking dick twitches and he can't help but close his eyes against the image of his mentor stroking his dick in time with the movement of his fingers inside him. He doesn't want to disappoint and ruin perhaps his only chance to have the scientist, but he is already so close. His body shakes and vibrates with the effort to hold on but he's fast losing the battle.

 

"Barry," The younger man's eyes fly open at his name, "Cum for me Barry. Cum just from the thought of me inside you." 

 

Barry cries out staring into his mentor's hungry eyes as he shoots long streaks of cum between their bodies. It splatters against his bare chest and Wells's still clothed one staining his white dress shirt. 

 

"Extraordinary." Wells breathes out gazing at Barry as if he were the answer to the universe and everything. "You're perfect, all without even a single touch." 

 

Barry's already flushed skin manages to gain more of a red tint at that and he ducks his head off to the side unable to meet his mentor's eyes. His mentor releases his own bulging erection to lift Barry's chin. 

 

"Look at me Barry, do I look disappointed to you?" Barry shakes his head, "Then you should stop doubting yourself, you are all that I could ever want and more. You are mine." Eobard runs a finger through the cum on the young man's chest gathering it up and brings it to his lips. Barry can't breath as he watches the unbelievable act of his mentor flicking out his tongue to lap up his cum. 

 

The scientist's eyes seem to spark with lightning as the taste of his obsession's seed hits his tongue. It's ambrosia, the nectar of the gods and its all his. No one else will ever know the decadent bitter sweet flavor of the speedster. Barry has always been and will always be his, the future be damned.

 

"Oh my god that is so hot!" Barry's outburst brings Eobard back from his musings to once again meet his speedster's eyes, eyes that mirror his own in hunger. Barry flicks his eyes down almost too quickly to be seen and he licks his lips looking at Eobard's needy erection. Barry's own erection never even flagged after orgasm, another gift of the speed force that Eobard plans to make full use of tonight, and every night here after.

 

The older scientist wraps his arms around Barry's back pulling him forward into a searing kiss that leaves both men panting when they part after what feels like hours later. Eobard slides his hands down to grip Barry's nude waist thumb rolling circles where thigh meets torso wringing a moan from the younger man's throat when their erections rub against each other trapped between their bodies.

 

It feels amazing but that's not what Barry really wants what he really needs right now. Barry pulls back lifting himself up on his knees and positioning himself over the other man's cock. He reaches under him and grasps it to hold it steady as he slowly, oh so slowly lowers himself onto it. 

 

Three fingers were not enough to truly prepare him for this, his lover is so much thicker than that but the pain isn't as bad as he feared. Its more of a burning stretch than out right pain. In fact, its almost a good feeling knowing that its Wells filling him up. Claiming him. Marking him forever as his. No one can take this from Barry, he'll always have this stolen moment. 

 

"Oh Barry, my Barry Allen." He encourages rubbing soothing circles on Barry's lower back to distract him as the head of his erection finally pops past the tight ring of muscles inside. He lets out a deep moan as he slowly slides the rest the way inside his young lover smoother now that he's past the ring.

 

Finally, finally his hips are flush with Barry's ass as he's all the way in. Both men moan at the sensation of being filled up and being buried deep respectfully. Barry leans down resting his forehead against Eobard's as he rests from the exertion of giving himself up completely for the first time. They breath together as one with their bodies joined. As they stare into one another's eyes their breathing and even heart beat syncs up perfectly with the aid of the speed force moving freely between them. Joining them as one.

 

"I love you." Barry whispers against Eobard's lips sending a chill down the older speedster's spine at hearing words he had long given up on ever hearing from the only person who has ever mattered to him. With a growl he claims those beautiful lips as his own surprising the younger man into twitching his hips and making them both moan into each other's mouths. 

 

Reluctantly Eobard releases Barry's mouth when the need to breathe wins over his desire for the man. When he reopens his eyes he is greeted by the sight of a playful smirk on his lover's lips. It is all the warning he gets before Barry moves. 

 

The tight heat around his erection slides a few inches up as Barry raises himself up on his knees before he drops back down slowly. The tender slow pace Barry sets is maddeningly perfect and surprises Eobard. He never thought that Barry would take his time and would instead speed off for the finish.

 

The velvet heat slowly sliding up an down his dick makes his erection swell bigger than it has ever been before. He closes his eyes at the intensity of being one with his greatest love. Joined together as one with their bodies, as one with their feelings and even as one by the speed force. He can feel the sparks coming off of Barry mingling with his own between them. 

 

Eobard can feel Barry's speed touching his own broken connection and healing it. He is the most knowledgeable man in time of speedsters and he's heard of them hooking up before, but he's never heard of two speedsters' speed force mingling like this.

 

He always knew his connection to Barry was destiny. He could always feel the pull for the man even when they were nothing more than enemies, but to know that fate would make them literally for one another? That is something else entirely. 

 

The euphoria of his discovery triggers his speed to kick in without thought. Ed sparks flare in his eyes as he watches Barry ride him. Barry looks back with the same red sparks in his own eyes. Unable to hold back Eobard takes control of their love making.

 

He grips Barry's hips and slams them down burring himself to the hilt as he thrusts up. His lover lets out a surprised shout of pleasure at the sudden change of pace but Eobard doesn't give him even a moment to adjust before lifting him up and slamming him back down again and again.

 

He is not going to last and judging by the tremors in Barry's thighs he won't either. He grabs one of Barry's hands and moves it to his dick. 

 

"Together." Eobard rasps out.

 

"Together." Barry's answering rasp tickles Eobard's ear as he strokes his dick rapidly catching up to his lover. Four more strong thrusts and Eobard is at his limit.

 

"I love you." Eobard whispers into Barry's ear before biting down on his neck sending them both over the edge with a jolt.

 

A literal jolt as it would happen. Red lightning swirls around them before crashing together with a burst of pure speed force energy. The blast of their union sends papers flying around them. Eobard pulls Barry flush against him and kisses him tenderly through the last shocks of his orgasm. 

 

Barry collapses against him boneless drained from their love making. Eobard strokes his hands up and down Barry's back soothing as they both come down. The younger man buries his face into the crook of Eobard's neck worrying the older man that now that the meta's power has run its course that Barry is regretting what they had done but lips press into his neck in a tender kiss.

 

They make love two more times in Eobard's bed. He doesn't keep up the facade of being crippled and lets the fallacy of Barry's assumption that his powers were somehow transferable by intercourse go without dispelling it. One day he'll come clean, about everything, but for now he just enjoys the feeling of Barry sleeping peacefully and warm in his arms. They'll have centuries to work out all the mistakes between them thanks to the speed force giving them unnaturally long lives. 

Eobard places a kiss against Barry's sleep wild hair and silently promises to make it his life's mission to be deserving of the amazing young man's love.


End file.
